Her life
by loveAngel2008
Summary: Teq has gone her life knowing about vampires.She has protected them from the outside world, Tanta knows nothing about the life that her sis lives...never seeing the world that will kill them both if their not careful and learns to use the powers within
1. prologue

"Help me, Cain! You have to help me…You owe me Cain! Meet me where we met when I was a child." Cain knew what he had to do. He would have to go. The man that protected them from the world needed him. He of course knew why but he wasn't sure how he was to help. He couldn't help the children, they were children! He was in control of the vampires. Well, kind of, the vampires obeyed him as he was the father of them, but they still hid behind other things as he could not watch them all the time.

The old man held two little bundles in his arms. He was waiting for something, that anyone could see, but what he was waiting for was another guess all together. He must of saw something for he stepped back further in the darkness, further still when a young man walked by with an equally young woman, neither saw the old man which easily blended in to his surroundings. When they were gone he called a name, it sounded old, kind of rustic, like it had not come out of a voice in years. Which in truth it had not; it was name almost as old as time itself, and equally as important to the world.

Cain saw his old friend, standing in the darkest part of the alley with two little bundles realizing that his friend was protecting them with a small shield that was invisible to all that were not looking for it or them. "Sa…" Cain started. The old man turned and replied "I have changed my name my old friend. My name is Paul. Poppy Paul. As that is the name that their mother has told me they shall call me." Cain looked at his friend and noticed for the first time the tiredness and pain in his friends eyes. "Maybe you should tell me what is going on my friend." "Well…" Paul started to tell Cain what happened and why he had called him to help him now.

"Cain, my son, as you know has met another woman; well what I didn't tell you was she is a sun-fairy. Yes I know, it is forbidden for creatures of the moon and creatures of the sun to breed. Neither would listen to me till much too late! When she found out she was pregnant she cried, she finally admitted to me that she isn't just a sun-fairy (as if that isn't bad enough!!), her mother, is the Queen Latina, of the sun-fairies! Her people would NEVER accept the child of her and a moon-elf. She also told me of a prophecy at her birth. She said that the prophecy said that she would go through three pregnancies and the children of these pregnancies would be able to destroy or fix time. She also said that the first pregnancy would be the one that brought the past into the picture who would be able to control all of its siblings as the past is also the present and the future. At first I thought that statement made no sense but now I understand. She is saying as the future becomes the present and the present becomes the past, the past can change anything even the present or the future as everything is one." Paul sighs "But, when the girls were born, I saw what had to be done. Cain I need you to use their magic. The girls change from day to night. In the day their hair is blonde with eyes that for Tequila Carmen are the color of the clearest blue water, while Tanta Carma's are the color of the blue sky. At dusk both change, their hair turns raven black and their eyes turn silver. Cain, my dearest friend I need you to help me to disguise them. Can you get under their natural defenses?"

"My dearest friend, are you sure this is what you want? I mean if you disguise them now will anyone know what they are? Will they know what they are? Are we going to teach them how to lower their shields and how to lower their disguises? As you know, their disguises will not be able to stay up at all times. As the girls get older they will be able hold their disguises longer but right now who is going to hold their disguises for them? You? Their father? Their older brother, Cameron, or their older sister, Cassandra? The child you adopted for your son so that the girls looked normal? Stacey, is that her name? My friend I'm afraid that they will not be able to hold the disguises on their own at this young age."

"Cain, do not worry. I shall protect them till I fade back into the moon. Which is the other reason I call you, Cain when I fade I need you to finish training the girl. As one of these girls is my replacement. She will be the protector of the dark; though which girl it will be I won't know till they turn a year old and can use their magic easier. Cain, promise me! Promise me, you shall teach the girl, as she will need you."

"As I stand here my old friend I promise. **The girl shall never be taught by anyone but our family**."


	2. Cain's thoughts

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cain was remembering his promise watching the girl who loved the dark more and more. Cain realized though she protected humans she never really could be with them and she would never let herself get that close to one. Not again. Not after last time. He knew she hated that boy for what he had done, and Cain knew he would have happily killed the stupid boy for Tequila in a moment. When her grandfather died when she was three she told him that she would forever protect all that her grandfather had protected as well as much more. He smiled that night she had cried and for the first time he saw her power. Her power of bring all who are not human to her, especially female. He knew she could bring anyone that is not human to her if she so desired. She hardly ever did, and she almost never forced them to come to her. She didn't have to. So many people loved and cherished her of the night that most just obeyed her rules because of the fear of them. Never realizing she was so much more dangerous then any one of the ones they feared. She could go out in full sun unlike even him, the oldest.

Tequila was laughing at the men again. She had used her magic to save a young vamp who had stupidly bit something that he shouldn't and had broke off his one fang. She had easily put it back with her magic and now was teasing him about biting off more then he could chew. He had easily said he could chew her and took a step toward her not realizing his stupidity till too late. The men stepped between her and him and he ran into men twice his size with fangs that fill more then just a mortal. The one man, the one directly in front of her protected and cherished her the most. She had saved him when she was but two and he had protected her since. His name was Payne. Tequila laughed and came out from behind them. "Now boys, you know I can take care of myself. He wants a bite let him try. But first I must put on jeans instead of my skirt." In saying she turned her back and another vamp snuck up and tried to bite her. She didn't even turn just put up half a shield and stuck her arm out and flipped him over. Cain smiled knowing that she would easily be able to kill every one in this room. It was when his friends started at her that Cain knew he had to step in. "ENOUGH." Cain said and everyone stopped. Even Tequila half her shield up, put it down turning toward Cain.

Cain asked who would fight Tequila and while doing so instantly used his magic to put her favorite black jeans on her and remove the black skirt she was wearing. Only three stupid boys came out. "Very well," Cain said "Tequila as you are now ready you may fight as I know that is what you have been waiting for." Tequila smiled, no one noticing her put her most prized possession on her pony tail wrapping it around her braided jet black hair. The ring was the only thing other then her disguise that she had to show for her Poppy Paul's life. As he faded he handed her the identical rings he wore on his hand…she had always assumed they were attached, but they weren't he had said to give the other to Tanta. Tanta had accepted her ring with tears and a smile. Still Tequila knew that ring meant so much more to her then that. It was also her weapon. She some times used it, to harness the sun or the moon.

The three fools Cain called them. Tequila asked sweetly "is this to the death?" The first man to challenge replied "Of course not little lady, once your beat and on the ground underneath me your going to wish it was though." She smiled "I think to the death is better. Cain?" Cain shook his head "Yes if that is what you want but then your have to clean up, Tequila." She laughed "Very well. Oh, and Cain, afterwards wiping of minds? We wouldn't want people to talk." He laughed. "Go child. We'll talk about it later."

Tequila fought as only those that are both sun and moon can fight. She turned and let down her disguise. Her blonde hair taking them by surprise while they were trying to catch her, she often forgot how much faster her sun-fairy was compared to her moon-elf side. She 'saw' one man come behind her as she was fighting the other while the last was still knocked out on the floor. She swiveled quickly hitting him in the face with one elegant foot. He looked stunned that she could move so fast. They came at her at the same time. She smiled. Ok, if that's how they wanted to play. She hovered off the ground just slightly; just before they attacked she moved and put her disguise back on. They knocked each other out. Cain called her. Payne's eyes showed he would be letting these fools have some of their own thoughts back at them later, when Tequila wasn't there to keep them safe and him under control.

"Tequila. Stop. You have taught them there lesson. Come here child. Tequila I'm afraid you have become more powerful then even your grandfather feared you might." Tequila had moved to his side by then. "How so?" she asked now that her interest was piped. "Tequila you should not be able to move your shield down and put your sun-fairy side so quickly. Actually you shouldn't be able to use your sun-fairy side at all! It is much after dark, sun-fairies need the sun!" Cain said as he watched Tequila look over the crowed of vampires and wipe their memory of the fight that just happened, out of their minds. "Hmmm... ok Cain, but Cain there is sun always on the Earth some where I just tapped into that. What's so wrong with that?" Cain shook his head, and looked out over his vamps.


	3. meet the commander

Cain knew he could never tell her who she was, well at least not yet

Cain knew he could never tell her who she was, well at least not yet. She was one of three births her mother had. She was the sun-fairy queen's daughter but she need not know that yet. He watched her walk back towards the vamps. He knew he was going have to help her. She didn't even notice the vamps or humans who took notice to her beauty. His one commander was the same way. The fact that he was a werewolf meant he would be able to keep up with her too. He smiled, ok so he wasn't a werewolf any more but he could be…

Cain knew that he could turn his commander back with Tequila's machine. She had made a machine years ago that turned vamps back to what they were before they were vamps. After that boy she had dated and been turned. He hated that boy who had showed Tequila his true side when he was turned. She never forgave herself for letting the boy be turned. He could use that. No, she wouldn't ever go for that. He could let her choose who she wants…

As if thinking about his commander brought him, Jordan appeared. "When was the last time you checked on my brother?" Cain was startled by the sound of his impatient question. "Commander, would you like to go to the conference room? Tequila?" She bobbed her head and they appeared in a medium sized conference room.

Tequila saw him without seeing him she instantly knew that she protected him twice. First as he was a werewolf and second because he is a vampire. Because of that protection she could never do anything so she ignored him. Okay not ignored him but she tried to but he was too cute for her to do that. She watched as Cain got a little uncomfortable. "Jordan I haven't checked on your brother for some time. We made a pact that he would come to me if he needed anything." She watched Jordan's face get full of anger; she involuntarily stepped closer to Cain. Jordan saw the black haired beauty with deep clear blue eyes. "Who is she?" Jordan asked "Does she have to be here? It is not likely that she knows Julian and she is afraid she stepped closer to you when she saw any anger from a vamp. Besides she is all but human! Cain she shouldn't be here!" Cain just burst into laughter watching her face turn to anger and then quickly hid behind a face of indifference. "I have a name you know Jordan. My name is Tequila. Cain would you like me to go and check on Julian." Tequila said some of her temper leaking into her voice. "NO!" Cain replied quickly, too quickly. She suddenly knew he was hiding something. "I mean no, Tequila. Besides we don't even know that he is in danger, you would know that right?" "Of course I would know that! I'm not Tanta!!" Tequila said. "Tanta! You know her? She is my brother's girlfriend! He said something about finding her twin. Something about her being the best detective for this. Do you know her twin? He said Cain would know." Jordan said looking at the woman in full-black who was trying to be as cold as ice to him but was too sensitive to everything to be cold besides she was HOTT! "Of course I know..." Cain started when Tequila put her finger to her lips. "I know her twin, but what kind of detective work would she have to do. She likes to know what she is heading for before she accepts a job. Besides I'm going to take a guess that Julian would be a vampire…how would he get that close to Tanta? In less…Cain! That has been your secret you were helping them! I told you that I didn't want Tanta dating, mating, etc with vamps! She doesn't even know they exist!!" Tequila said shooting daggers into Cain with her eyes.

Jordan got it in that second. "You're her twin!? You can't be! You are afraid of a little anger! How could go through a 'case'!!" Tequila whirled on him in that instance "You have no idea what I am capable of Jordan. I'm not afraid of anger I stepped closer to Cain to protect him. You would have taken one step closer to Cain and I would have killed you." Jordan laughed. He couldn't help it, that little thing thought she could kill him. "Prove it." Jordan said through his laughter. "How many enemies do you have? Do you think you can fight them all at the same time? Well I guess we will find out." Tequila said as she thought it and commanded it to be so. Several people appeared all going after Jordan in a beat of his undead heart. Before any could seriously injury him she made a small noise no more then a clearing of the throat really, all stopped. "Enough. Your service is done; you may go back to where you were." Jordan stood realizing that for the first time in his undead life he had not seen the power behind the opponents face. Okay so she shouldn't be an opponent but she was because she was alive and she wanted nothing more then to get him killed.

She didn't know what to do. She stopped them before they seriously hurt Jordan but he was the first she had ever saved and who had ever got her frustrated enough to make her use her power. She knew Cain would know but in asking him she could be asking for more trouble. After she found his brother for him she was going to wipe their memories of meeting she decided. It was for the best. The best for her that was…

Cain watch her eyes go through so much confusion. She knew what she had done he realized and she wasn't happy with herself. She had saved her first vampire that she had almost gotten killed by her temper. He realized they had met in the most unperfected way but it was good for them. They were good for each other. He would complete her the way that not even Tanta could do since Paul had died. Jordan could be her savior; the problem would be that Tequila wouldn't want to be saved.


	4. Twins

Jordan wasn't sure how to take it

Jordan wasn't sure how to take it. She had saved him, on the other hand she had almost gotten him killed but she had saved him!! Someone who wouldn't even live forever had saved him. "Do you want my help or not?" He heard her say suddenly. Of course he wanted her help, but he also wanted her. "Cain?" he asked as if Cain would know what he was thinking. Then again in all likelihood he could. Cain could know everything. He watched as all the sudden she put her hands eagle wide her head falling back and said softly "help.." as if that is all it would take a women who was just as pretty appeared making Cain sit up straighter then before. "How could you let her!?" was the first words out of this girls mouth "my poor baby…Tequila. I am here there is nothing to fear. Flesh of your flesh Cain! Still you let her suffer!" "Sapphira I did nothing…" Cain said. "That is why her heart is in pain because you did nothing!! Come now Cain who hurt her…who injured my darling's heart!" Sapphira said though she looked as if she would rather not even ask but to just rip out the throat of everyone that might. "No. I need your help. I'm too weak too keep using my magic for such a long period of time. He is too far away I can feel him but it too far to pin exactly were he is." Tequila said her hands returning to her sides and her head coming back to look at Sapphira and Cain. "Very well but the next time, just call my name child no tears." Sapphire said coming over and wiping Tequila's tears off her cheeks. "Oh and Cain you are off the hook this time…" Sapphira said looking at Cain with a look of saver dislike. "Sapphira, please. Besides I need your help. I don't have the energy to do a long pass for a man, and no he is not for me. That there is his brother" -Tequila said in the direction of Jordan-, "Jordan. Jordan meet Sapphire, Sapphire, Jordan. We need to find Julian. Julian…" Tequila said.

Cain was utterly surprised. _What should I do? How do I hide from her?_ Tequila knew her family tree well so he saw no reason that he would have to call Sapphira. Of all the female vampires she could have called for help she called the only that could make him fell like a failure…but she also made him feel alive when she forgave him. She hadn't forgiven him for not turning Saul (Poppy Paul). She hated watching their family die, and she blamed him for allowing them too. Tequila was her favorite so far and he knew that Tequila could be the one to drawl her back into his arms. She would do anything for Tequila and if Tequila wanted Sapphira to forgive him that's all it would take is the words to come out of her mouth, though he doubted they would anytime soon.

Sapphire knew what is happening to the dear girl. She was helping another useless boy who didn't deserve her, though from the look in his eye he found her attractive but neither seemed to notice that. He seemed to blame Tequila for everything though. Sapphire wouldn't help Tequila find this boys brother if it wasn't for two things. One was that she knew Tequila would feel the pain if anything happened to that boy and she would take any marks that boy should have taken and two Tequila had asked. Still she blamed Cain for allowing the girl to help again. She knew that once again Tequila would feel the pain and not those that should. She looked at Tequila and agreed to help but she would have to use her energy instead of her own. Tequila agreed but barely.

Tequila sat down on the floor and watched Sapphire till she sat too. Jordan ranted, looking at Tequila, "I need help and she sits and makes herself comfortable. What is that going to do?" Cain looked at him as if he had grown another head. Sapphire was the one to command him to be silent. Sapphire watched Tequila open herself up to find another. She whispered a name in the old language, the language of God. Sapphire opened herself so that Tequila could use her energy without using more energy to cut through her defenses. She whispered the name again. She screamed in agony and Sapphire tried to pull her back yet she could not. She cut off Tequila from her energy hoping it would pull her back, she just used Cain's energy and then some of Jordon's no one could say no to her which was half the problem. "Tequila! Tequila! Come back! Stop!" Sapphire screams grabbing on to Tequila's shoulders which were shaking and drawing in on themselves. "Cain! Save her! Save Tequila. Save her like you didn't save her Poppy!" Sapphire screamed the pain and fear of losing Tequila was in her voice. Cain wasn't sure what to do because although everyone assumed he was still more powerful then her, it wasn't true hadn't been since she was 14. Tequila didn't know it, he knew it would scare her; make her worry for nothing; he couldn't take her powers from her, not now, not any more. Since she was young, she could tap over their powers without any trouble.

Jordan watched her. Then he felt her take some of his energy. He didn't know what made him do it but he walked over to where she sat Sapphire freaking out and Cain sitting looking on, watching Tequila put herself through pain. He walked over and just touched her shoulder. Her shoulder was soft. He was sure her shoulder should have been rough with scars. If she thought she could protect Cain she had to practice weapons and there for she had to go and get cuts and scraps. She had neither. She opened her eyes and he saw she was back but not completely.

Tequila looked at the face above her. She knew she would feel the broken rib Julian had just gotten because of her. Just like she knew that they wouldn't be able to get to him fast enough in her mind. "Cain."-Tequila called out. "I am here child." Cain answered never so glad that Tequila had returned to them. "May we use the jet? The black one would do the best, it is still the only one completely finished jet we have. People take so long to finish projects! Cain ask Payne to hurry them up a little. Tell him I said not to hurt them to bad, and to listen to you!" Cain laughed knowing that Payne adored Tequila but he would NEVER listen to Cain unless Tequila said to in her own voice and made him promise. "Tequila you can't just have Payne frighten people!" Cain said in a teasing voice trying to take the look of pain from across her face. "Oh but I can. Payne loves to frighten people especially people who make me angry and if I don't give him something to do while I'm gone he will get bored and a bored Payne is never a good sign." Tequila replied to Cain.

Jordan just looked at the woman who easily assumed things were going to happen because they would or could. "Who is Payne?" Jordan asked looking at Sapphire who was now standing and completely under control of her emotions. All three just looked at him for a moment before Sapphire burst into laughter. Cain just smiled. Tequila just shook her head. "Maybe I should let you meet him. Though I advise you to keep your low opinion of me to yourself around him." Tequila replied. Sapphire finally got control of herself again. "You mean you didn't let him meet Payne yet? Mores the pity. He would certainly learn from Payne though you are right keep your opinion about Tequila to yourself, Jordan _I know you find her attractive you need to cover it before Payne gets here otherwise Tequila will be going to get your brother by herself and then she will have to explain to him how and why you died._" The last part was directly into his mind, meaning she was older then he but he didn't remember ever meeting her which was strange.

Tequila turned calling "Payne. Payne where are you?" A man appeared well more like a giant. The giant looked like every person in the room except Tequila was a threat. Tequila calmly looked at the giant. "Now Payne you are going to scare them. Stop trying to figure out the best way to kill them." Payne looked properly chastised yet still looked at Jordan when Tequila wasn't looking with a look that said so much about what Payne really thought about and would do if Tequila wasn't there to control him. Jordan remembered what Tequila and Sapphire and said about hiding what he really felt for Tequila. Tequila turned toward the giant vampire and gave him a hug. "Payne I'll be gone for awhile and I need you to hurry the people that are working on the planes do whatever it takes just don't kill them. I won't be able to explain how ten men can't finish some planes and how they all just disappeared! Please listen to Cain and don't give him a hard time like last time. I'll be back soon I promise! Though first I have to check on that new vampire that Cesine made. He had a family you know." Payne looked at her, replying "I shall go with you." Tequila laughed at the giant "Payne we both know if you go with me the people of the dark will think I'm never coming back. Besides Jordan is coming with me, he isn't as hard to camouflage with people around." Payne frowned but didn't say anything. Jordan knew he should say that Payne could come along but part of him didn't want to, so he just stood there and said nothing. "Well Payne if you wish you may go with me to check on the family…" Tequila said watching Payne's face. Payne watched her for a moment and finally just shook his head agreeing to go with her. She smiled, waved, and said goodbye to Cain and Sapphire. Bobbed her head and her and Payne disappeared, leaving Jordan in the room with Sapphire and Cain.

Tequila returned with a little child she was a cute black haired little girl in a night gown. The child was nuzzled into her neck obviously she had not been changed. Though by the way Tequila was holding her the girl could be more important then the vampires realized. She put the child down watching as a vampire who had been changed no more then a week ago came forward picking up the little girl hugging her. Her pudgy little arms rapped around his neck he kissed the child then went for her throat. Tequila did not move she didn't even blink that Jordan could tell but suddenly the child was beside her again not even a drop was on her. "I'm sorry Selena. I'm sorry. I hate to ask Miss would you watch her. Please watch over her. I don't want her going to her grandparents! Please! At least till I can control myself!!" Jordan knew there was no way he was going to learn to control himself in time to be there for the little girl. It took him over one hundred years to completely control himself and he was half raised as vampire. Knowing this and knowing that Tequila would have to know how long it took for vampires to control themselves. She looked at him replying "As I told you earlier my name is Tequila. I'll watch over Selena and Jordan in exchange for getting your brother you will train him every day when we get back. Selena will live in my quarters here. As I will be leaving soon Payne will be in charge of her, till I get back. Cain do you still some of my old toys?" Another vampire appeared grabbing the little girl and pulling her backwards with him. He leaned forward when he saw Tequila's face go pale. "What's wrong Tequila?" The man taunted. Tequila stepped forward toward the little girl. Jordan watched as Tequila concentrated completely on the child. When a small shield appeared around the child and burned the man's arm he laughed "What, Tequila you care for her more then you did for me? You let another steal my life! But a child that you just met you would protect! How amusing! You once claimed to love me yet a completely stranger you save when you didn't even save me!!" Tequila said nothing at first and Jordan didn't think she was going to say anything when she finally said "Yes I let you die when I should have protected you but soon after I killed your sire and made a machine so that I could turn you back but you refused you said that wanted to have your fun, but fun is one thing and killing everything you come in contact with and making my life miserable are very different things. Since you were killed I learned to protect without thought without fear for my life. Knowing that I can't die till my replacement is born and is ready to take over. That hasn't happened yet but when it does I shall fade while I fade I made it so that you will go through so much pain your going to wish that you never made so much destruction!" He looked at her and laughed "You lie! My sire has NEVER left me I can still hear his voice!" Tequila smiled and Jordan knew if she ever turned that smile on him, he would want to cross himself, "Of course you hear his voice! I bet it sounds something like this…_Save me!! Who do you think you are? You are nothing without me!_" The last part echoed in everyone's mind, it was a purely masculine voice that made the child shiver. Seeing this Tequila moved forward again. The man didn't seem to notice he moved and shimmered away. Tequila fell to her knees her body pulling toward herself. Selena moved toward her putting her little pudgy arms around Tequila while Tequila didn't move. He watched as female werewolves came. His sister Jade was there she didn't even seem to notice him as she ran her hand over Tequila's black hair. Though then another thing happened that he hadn't expected. Tanta, Tequila's twin, appeared moving just like Tequila did though you could see her power in her eyes. "Tequila darling…" the rest Jordan didn't understand he supposed it was the twin talk as he noticed not even Cain seemed to understand what Tanta was saying to Tequila. "Tequ don't cry. It will be fine! Timmy can't hurt you no more! I can make sure of it. Tequ let me protect you, as you've protect me!" Tequila didn't stop crying. Jordan started to walk toward her he could not help himself but she shimmered they all did. All females were gone. Cain didn't look nearly surprised but Payne looked so very angry. Payne looked around shifted and shimmered too…Jordan wasn't sure what to think.

Cain watched Jordan's face seeing the females disappear. He often forgot that no one really knew what Tequila could do, not even Tequila herself knew her limit. Watching his face as Payne disappeared was interesting. Payne's shimmer just meant he was going to do what Tequila said to do just the way that Tequila said to do it. Cain knew that but obviously Jordan didn't. Cain could tell from Jordan's face that Jordan thought that Payne had been allowed to follow the females. That wasn't allowed unless she allowed and after a male threaten her it wasn't going to be allowed. He knew he was going to have to bring back a ghost for her. He could call her for this…

Tequila could feel the summons from Cain. "Stay here I shall be back." Tequila whispered picking up the child and shimmering as she did she felt to hands hold on to her shoulders and jump in her shimmer. She got to Cain and looked to either side. Sapphira was on one side, she should have known. The other was wolf long hair she was beautiful, still Tequila could tell she could be trusted. Tequila leaned toward her passing off Selena to her, then turning back toward Cain. Looking at Cain must have been his message because suddenly there was a thirteen year old ghost in front of him. The girl was a pretty little blonde sneering in a mini skirt and tank top and jacket over it. Tequila gasped trying to figure out why Cain would do this to her! "Stacey..."Tequila started off, not really sure what to say to her sister. "Of course I would be called for you! Tequila always the smarter of the two of you! Have you figured out life yet?" Stacey said bitterly. "Stacey, please…"Tequila whispered. Cain knew that Stacey would make Tequila see her life as it was, she always had. Though she was the closest to making Tequila ever feel real pain too, Stacey always infected a mental wound on Tequila, which is the reason that Payne hated her, but Cain knew she had to hear this out because it had been burning since Stacey had died. "Tequila! Think about it, like always you have your brains your looks and you even had the guy!! What more do you want Tequila?! Be honest with yourself Tequila me committing suicide was the best thing that ever happened to you. No more 'girls you have to take Stacey with you. Don't forget her.' The only thing is now you can't hear and see how pretty you are compared to me!!" Stacey screamed. Tequila cried out a small gasping sound really "Stace it was never like that!! We loved you; you are the third part of triangle. We shared a crib with you! Stace you are us it. Think about it I was the blonde in a family of silky black haired children. I was the ugly little ducking to you guys dazzling looks!" Stacey said looking at Tequila. "You were never ugly! Stace the ugliest you ever where was when we found you brains on wall body on the floor gun in hand." Tequila whispered tears running down her face. Jordan sure what grabbed him to do so but he moved forward coming to stop behind her completely ignoring his sister holding Selena, noting that she had picked up the girl to bring her with her not just left her where she was safe with millions of women. Tequila didn't notice but Stacey did. "New boy? See what I mean? You always get what you want! When we were so very little you wanted a child that looked like Candy and she does! Do you ever not get what you want?!" Stace yelled. "New boy?!" Tequila asked. "Don't play dumb Tequ it doesn't suit you! How did you get her look like Candy though?" Stace said looking at the child. Tequila turned finally really looking at the child… "Oh my god!! Selena what's your mama's name?" Tequila asked. Selena looked at her funny "Mama's name was Candy she died giving birth to me. Daddy says I have a big brother out there some where." Tequila looked at Stace both had gone unnaturally pale. "Tequ you have to protect her take her with you and tell Tanta! You must stick with her at all times!! Keep her safe like she was me! I hear your going out of town for a night or two make it no more leave her with Tanta or even that place you would run to when we were four that place that can't be penetrated! Leave the giant to protect her he hated me but he would protect her if you asked. GO TEQUILA GO!!" Stace yelled and disappeared.

Cain had no idea what happened. They were talking about Selena like she was in huge danger! Tequila was looking at her so hard that Cain was starting to think the child was going to grow another head soon. "Come." Tequila said, turning almost running into Jordan. Jordan grabbed her by the waist so that she wouldn't fall. She pulled back not taking the time to stop or even look and see who he was. She turned took the child and ran for her apartment. "Payne! Payne!" Tequila screamed as she ran. Cain really was lost. Tequila never called like that! She hadn't been this freaked out when Paul had died. Payne appeared obviously hearing the distress in her voice. She looked at him and screamed, running into her rooms and turning toward him sitting down the child behind her. Payne stopped outside her rooms. Sapphira stopped her running grabbing the wolf and Jordan. "Stop!" Sapphira said squinting at Payne. "Payne" Sapphira whispered "Payne, Tequila needs you! Come!!" There was a shimmer and Payne appeared moving toward the rooms, seeing himself he stopped. "Payne sing!" Tequila said smiling. The closest one did, not knowing that was the one thing Payne didn't do when she said too. Payne looked at the man singing and walked toward him the man didn't notice till he felt Payne's hand on the back of his head and he was falling to the floor. "Tequila?" Payne asked walking without thought into her rooms. "I'm fine Payne. Do you remember I told you about Ryan that poor little boy…anyway meet his sister." Tequila said moving and showing Selena. Payne's eyes showed something. Jordan wasn't sure what, then he realized for the first time that Payne wasn't looking at the child like she would kill but like she was Tequila. Of course that was impossible! Wasn't it?

Tequila watched the child for a moment "Come Selena this is your room." Tequila said turning not even turning to see if the child followed just showing her hand so the child could grab it. Selena looked at her then pulled on her hand. Tequila looked down and picked her up. "Rooms, double security. Selena must be safe." Tequila said opening a door. Jordan could just see inside her was a little girl's room he could tell. The walls were pink and the bed looked like a princess's bed. He heard Tequila whisper "If you need anything the rooms will get it if you ask." Selena looked at Tequila "May I have a glass of water. All the suddenly there was a glass beside the bed, Tequila put Selena down and Selena ran over and sipped at it. "Thank you, room." Selena whispered yawning. "Go to sleep darling. Payne is across the hall if you need him he will come." Tequila said walking over and giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. She turned around and walked out of room and shut the door behind her. "Payne you will hear her won't you?" Payne looked at her raising his hand Tequila raised her hand too. Payne shook his head yes and walked across the hall from the door to the child's room and walked through a door there and shut it again. Tequila walked out of her set of rooms and looked at Sapphira. "Sapphira you may stay here tonight here if you wish." Tequila looked thinking for a moment "Females you will be returned to where you where not remembering any of this, except you" she said turning to the wolf beside her "you shall remember everything just in case." "Okay Jordan, are you ready to go?" Tequila said turning and turning toward Cain. "Cain you know what to do. I'll be back in a day or two." Turning she walked away not even looking to see if Jordan followed.

Jordan didn't know what to do. She moved so fast expecting everything done by the time she was ready to check. She moved her hand out from one hip to the other crossing over her face in a wide arch and opened a portal close to her car. Jordan didn't know what else to do so he followed her walking into her portal turning around watching it close behind him. He turned looking around him, he saw that he was in a deserted alley at the end he saw her car, a black Porsche. He had to smile because the car reminded him of her totally, and only she would park that car near a deserted alley expecting no one to steal it. Suddenly she turned "Are you coming Jordan?" She turned back to her car grabbed the key from her necklace and pushed the button unlocking her car. "Shield down." Tequila said. Jordan smiled realizing what she had done. "Lock the doors back up and shield your car again." Jordan said looking at Tequila knowing what he wanted to do. "Jordan?" she whispered as she did as he said which surprised him. He pulled her to his body.

"Next time we are definitely taking my car! That or I'm going to join with you so I don't pass out on the way!!" Tequila said laughing pulling away from Jordan. Jordan felt her pulling away and was sorry to lose her heat. She started walking toward one of the several planes and when she got on the stairs to get in she turned looking at him for a moment. "Jordan are you coming or not?" He looked up at her and smiled. "Of course Tequila." Tequila looked at him for a moment. "Come on Jordan." she said looking at him oddly and turning and getting in the plane. Jordan knew he had messed up by watching her and not paying attention and getting in the plane so they could get to his brother. _"Keep it together Jordan!! Just keep thinking about Jules…think how she could have saved him whenever she wanted!!" _Jordan thought trying to make himself keep distance between Tequila and himself.

Tequila sat down on the couch in the plane, waiting for Jordan to get there. Jordan stepped into the plane and saw that the plane was done in all red and black silk. The silk was beautiful and made Tequila look even better. Tequila said something that Jordan didn't get looking behind Jordan. Jordan and was mildly surprised to see identical twin men bowing to what she said and walked past her at the cock pit they turned and asked her something in Spanish he thought. She smiled and laughed and said "sí" turning to see them and then gave another command. They smiled and went into the cock pit. "Sit down Jordan we have only a few moments till takeoff." She moved and sat on one of the chairs, pulling on her skirt and buckling herself in. Jordan sat not really sure what else to do.

One twin returned and said something to her. She replied back and smiled "I'm going to sleep this is going to be a long flight so make yourself comfortable." Tequila said looking at Jordan and unbuckling her seatbelt. She moved back to the red silk couch and lay down and promently falling asleep.


	5. Children should be safe

She awoke slowly the way she always had. She showed no sign that she was now awake, it was always smart as she lived among the things that went bump in the night, she tried not to move too quickly she moved only when she remembered where she was, and with whom. She stretched then looked over at Jordan "We will land in a couple minutes." Just then one of the 2 pilots come back to tell them to buckle up as they would be landing in a moment. Jordan looked at her oddly "How did you know?" She laughed "I can feel the sun and I know how long it takes to get anywhere from anywhere else. Plus I have a direct link into all vampires, weres, and things that go bump in the dark, thoughts. So I knew he would be back, mostly he came to tell you as he already knew I knew." Tequila said as she sat down beside him on the black silk. He realized suddenly that her hair was the same black as the black silk and looked just as soft. "Jordan" she said softly. "Yeah?" he replied. "Jordan, I just told you I can hear your thoughts. I'm not even tapping into your thoughts Jordan which means you put your thoughts as open. You are old enough to know better." She replied with a frown. As she frowned he watched a small rain shower go on. He suddenly realized her frown was causing it. "Mama says that it isn't nice to play with the weather." Jordan softly spoke. He watched as her face lifted, her frown disappearing but she didn't say a word to him. She stood up walked into the cockpit. He heard her say something to the pilots who laughed and replied to her. She laughed at them then turned walking back toward him with a smile. "We must go. The sun will be up soon and Tanta is taking over my work and hers for the day. Plus I need to go shopping." She said turning toward the door and away from all the silk. "Shopping?" He sputtered. She laughed "Of course. You will see. You do want to save your brother right?" He sputtered "What could shopping have to do with saving my brother?!" She just laughed.

Jordan didn't know how to react all he could do was stare. She smiled "Close your mouth Jordan before something goes into you don't want there." He couldn't help but keep staring though. She wore white silk well he realized. Her black hair was up in a bun, held there by two chopsticks of the same looking silk with little designs some places over the silk on the chopsticks. Her silk dress came right above her knees and had very little straps it reminded him of the Ancient Greek's goddess of love's dress. That slinky silk was begging to be removed. He heard her burst into laughter "This is preciously the reaction I was hoping for. He can't find me a danger when all he sees is the lust he feels. Tanta will be so excited!" That threw water on his face; she planned to wear that out! "Why would Tanta be excited?" He asked thinking of the best way to keep her here and away from other men dressed like that! She laughed again "Except when I'm working for Cain Tanta and I dress alike. She will absolutely adore this dress. I got one for each of us. Plus I got another dress, one for each of us of course." She turns to walk back toward a room. "Tequila how do you know we will be safe here? In this house?" Jordan asks quietly. Tequila turns back quickly "Don't worry so much. This house is a family heirloom. It has been in my father's family for years and years and Poppy Paul had some rooms down in the basement changed and with some help from my 'gift' you would never know they were basement rooms." Jordan just stares. "You know I could just shield you from the sun but that would take a lot of energy and if you want me to protect and save your brother I better keep my energy. You better go to sleep you already have been up for too long and pretty soon your arm is going to be in the sun." Tequila turns once again to leave she pauses but says nothing when Jordan retorts "I might have been up too long but I'm guessing you have been up much longer you only slept a little on the plane. You might not have guessed but I can hear your blood running through your body and your heart beating. I knew when you awoke." Jordan turned walking to the stairs which went down from the ground floor hoping like hell that this was the way to the basement and the rooms she was talking about.

Tequila wasn't sure what to do. No vampire and ever told her they could hear her pulse rushing and heart beating in her body. The only times vampires ever thought about that was when they were eating. They could 'hear' all that because they were in essence eating it as fast as it was happening. Since switching to bag blood every one said that they couldn't 'hear' the blood any more. The fact that he could, the fact that did, hear her blood only frightened her a little. She wanted to know more about him and she knew that was far more dangerous than he could ever be to her. For that meant she was forgetting her own rule…you should never get involved with those you protect and you absolutely shouldn't get involved with someone who didn't know about the things you protect. She had broken her rule once; Timmy wouldn't ever let her forget. She had in that minute sealed his fate. Timmy was one of the few vampires who didn't drink bag blood but had in fact kept to the traditions. Which in fact was laughable as Timmy wasn't all that old according to most vampires and really didn't know what tradition was. Cesine was an ancient vampire and went around cleaning up young vampires mistakes by turning the people who were left to die because some vamp was careless, or getting rid of bite marks because some young one was loose. He usually brought these young ones to me and I had to judge them. Very few ever had to die but if he would have caught Timmy we all know I would have had to let them kill him. Timmy caused too much destruction and caused too much pain to be considered not to be a threat to their way of life. He would purposely drag others in and make a war. It would be a bloodie war too, which drew her attention back to Jordan and the fact that he could hear her blood and heart. The only those who had told her they could hear blood was those who had found their beloved. The person who could give them back their souls (without killing the vamp who turned them). That hadn't lasted though because most move back to live among vampires or live in one of the houses to make vampires comfortable because they don't socialize with others well. I was confused and knew the only person who could answer that was being very quiet for the first time in years and wasn't giving me any ideas….


	6. Jules is

Cain could feel Tequila's confusion but he had no more of an answer and he knew deep in his heart that even if he did he wouldn't give it to her. She needed to be happy. She wasn't happy alone. No matter what she said she wasn't happy alone. He felt her withdrawal from him again, her mind putting up a weak barrier that wasn't supposed to be anything more then to keep them from driving each other crazy with what they were thinking. He always kept up a barrier from her and she was respectful not to tap over it. He kept it up not to keep her out so much but to keep his thoughts in. He knew there were things she didn't need to know. Things like how Sapphira was in his bed and her magic was only getting more powerful, but things like the fact that her mother was the fairy queen that she did need to know just not yet. He thought about telling her about the new vampire perhaps three years old and then thought better of it. She would find out when it was important, she would find out when the future was tearing itself apart because of her sister. She would find out then that she had another sister and brother. He mustn't tell her till fate was ready to show her hand. He just had to bind his time till she thought it was time, but in the mean time he could play a little game. This game was called find Timmy, watch Timmy die…

Jordan was down in the room he had taken over when he heard it. The rustling of garments, the sound of people talking, the sound of laughter, finally he heard a sound he hadn't heard for some time…he heard a heartbeat. He knew Tequila was coming but he didn't move he just lay patiently in the bed he had chosen. Her heard more voices and was confused for a moment till he remembered that this was her family heirloom, meaning of course she had servants. Suddenly he heard that rustling of garments again and a pretty girl maybe twenty years old looked at him, "You know Bryan would be very insulted to be called a servant." He blinked twice. "Especially by someone who use to be his best friend." The girl turned away again and he realized the girl wasn't just any girl but Elisabeth, the girl his best friend Bryan had lost his heart to in the middle ages. The rustling was the sound of her dress from the middle ages rustling against her petty coats. "Elisabeth." She smiled "get up get dressed Bryan can't wait to see you but Tequila asked you get at least an hour before he came to wake you. She wouldn't even tell him which vampire she brought till two hours till dark! Bryan was quite put out with her." Elisabeth told him laughing at the fact that Bryan could still get put out. He smiled. She turned and replied "We have a bag of blood upstairs for you. We are going with you. Bryan begged and reminded her that he was here almost as long as she was and that as a child she was quite taken with him. She always was wrapped around his finger I'm afraid. Now get up." Elisabeth laughed knowing that if it wasn't for Tequila's sweet spot for Bryan and herself she would be out on the street. She left the room with the same amount of rustling that she came into the room with. He got up and grabbed the only cloths in the room, a black pair of leather pants, a white t-shirt and a black biker jacket. He would seriously have to ask what happened to his cloths and why they wouldn't be okay going to help save Julian. He walked out of his room and started up the stairs when Tequila met him, "You're up! I wasn't sure if Elisa would wake you or not. Bryan was all for waking you right away if I remember correctly he said something along the lines of you got enough sleep in the middle ages when you should have been looking for your beloved. Though I have to admit maybe I went overboard with the leather….Bryan will know. Hmmm….I have a gift for the two of them though, before we go, don't let me forget." Jordan could barely breathe and he was thanking the gods in heaven that as a vampire he really didn't have to breathe you just did it to make himself look like a regular human. She was still wearing that white silk. Except now her skin was tanner then it was obviously she had gone out in the sun. "Jordan? Jordan, are you listening to me?" Tequila asked him. He blinked "No." She huffed at him "Very well then follow me to the kitchen and let Bryan out of his misery. He has been like a five year old all day. I never should have told him you were here." With that Tequila turned around and started to walk back up the stairs. Jordan knew this wasn't good for him, he already had the hots for her but watching her walk was just sweet torture. She stopped grabbing a hold of the door handle at the top of the stairs and all he could think was sweet Jesus please let the torture end. "You know Jordan you never did tell me if you liked the dress?" Tequila asked suddenly. "That's a dress?" was all Jordan could get out. He heard a man's laughter and voice as she opened the door. "You are showing your age my old friend." Bryan said stepping forward. He couldn't believe it, Bryan looked preciously the same as he had before, with his soul and slightly happier but the same physically. Bryan laughed "you do know as long as you're in this house I will know what you're thinking, right? " Jordan colored a little "Really?" Bryan smiled "Yep it was a gift from Tequila when she became the protector of the night, her grandfather made it so that Elisabeth and I could speak present languages, with proper slang." Elisabeth smiled "Come Tequila we should decide what I should wear after all you are the master of disguises." They left the men there. Bryan looked at him "I take it Tequila doesn't know you have the total hots for her. You know you aren't the first. She is a pretty girl. I wonder whose beloved she is? She made a machine because her first love became vampire and she wasn't his beloved. She could make you were again, if you liked to be. Tequila is a genius. She of course is the only one I can't read when they walk in this house. I would tell you if she was your beloved. Did you know she knows who each person's beloved is going to be? Some people don't ever find their beloved because they do not wish to she told me once. She told me that some people's beloved is right under their nose the whole time. She knows, she told me once that Cesine's beloved is her favorite. Cesine's beloved is a vampire hunter. Tequila assures me she is quite good and a very nice woman." Jordan didn't say a word at first "No Tequila doesn't know. What good would it do her? As you said she knows who my beloved is, and so far I guess it isn't her. Even if she was she would have to give up a lot to become my beloved. As you yourself pointed out I am old fashion. I show my age Bryan. I wouldn't let her go out in things like that if I knew she was mine. I wouldn't want or let others touch what is mine. I suppose that is the Were in me." Bryan smiled. "You think she dresses like this a lot? Believe me many a fool has learned that you may look but don't touch. I was like that with Elisabeth but soon learned that I don't have to be. Being my beloved makes her untouchable to others. Even the girls can't touch her now. Only Tequila can cross the beloved line. She has at least made it that other people can be within touching distance of her. Did you notice she didn't touch you to wake you up? Her beloved thing won't allow it. You are another male though I don't think she really minds it." Just then they hear laughter, "Tequila I don't think I can wear that! Bryan really would have a fit." Elisabeth said. Bryan shook his head "Tequila what are you trying to talk her into now?" Tequila laughed "Not for now Elisabeth! For after I give you two my present! Don't worry Bryan you will be okay with it…it's only to be worn for you. This is what I think you should wear tonight Elisa." Elisabeth squealed something Jordan had never heard from her. "Oh you're right it's perfect but will it take too much away from your dress?" Bryan laughed "Elisabeth if Tequila says it's perfect then she means it. Though I have no idea how she gets sooo many cloths in that trunk of hers without making the cloths smell of musk from staying here too long." Tequila burst into laughter and shimmered into the room with Elisabeth. She looked great but you would never have guessed she was from the middle ages. Bryan smiled. "Once again Tequila you did well." Bryan leaned over and kissed her check. Jordan cleared his throat. Bryan burst into laughter. "I so don't want to know what that was about I can just tell. It is time for us to go eat though as Jordan is very hungry. Plus I must eat soon if I plan to use my magic to save Julian later tonight and bring the man who has him into justice." Tequila grabbed onto Elisa and they walked into the kitchen. Jordan looked at Bryan "Is she always this prickly?" Bryan shook his head "She has only become like this since Tim turned. She use to be sweet as O- which you know was my favorite. When Tim died he took a piece of her sweetness and turned it into bitterness. He made her something she was not. Though we need to get to the kitchen as Tequila just opened her mind to me and she is not happy with us for taking so long." The men started walking to the kitchen.


	7. The Gift

Tequila thought about it. She decided to open herself up to Julian again. He was closer now and it wouldn't take as much energy. _Julian, Julian, are you there? _

_Yes I'm here please make the pain stop! _

_I can't I can only lessen it for now._

_Please the silver is cutting into me. I'm afraid I'm never going to be able to use my wrists again. It hurts so much just make it stop._

_Shh Julian he will hear you! Here you go no more pain I promise. I shall take on this pain for now. I'm coming to get you tonight Julian. It won't hurt after that I promise that too. For my sisters sake you won't feel the pain._

Elisabeth looked up "Tequila what are you doing?" Tequila looked at her blankly "Taking what should have been mine…" Elisabeth seriously looked at her "Bryan!!! She is doing that thing again." Bryan rushed into the room. "Tequila, not again! What will Cain say when you sees what you have done to yourself?" Tequila looks up again but this time they see the bruises across her wrists and the black and blue marks on her shoulders. "I had to take it Bryan. It wasn't his fault he got this amount of pain. Besides Cain already knows, and he won't ever see the bruises. Sunset will take them away, you know that." Bryan shook his head. "If you must do it would you at least close your mind to Elisabeth when you do it?" Tequila sighed in a way that reminded them of a child "I suppose I could but then what happens when I don't have a ground? You and Cain will throw a fit!!" Bryan laughed "I don't throw fits. Besides you could use me as a ground." Jordan looked at Tequila and noticed her beautiful legs which had been golden now looked grossly green. "Tequila how much of my brother's wounds did you take?" Tequila looked up again with a new flash of pain "Just the first two layers your brother had been beaten back when he first got kidnapped, your brother is beaten so bad that me taking his older wounds being taken his kidnapper won't even notice." Suddenly she doubled over. Elisabeth cried out. "Tequila please, please shut out the pain." Elisabeth begged. Jordan went over and touched her remembering it had worked before. "Stop that. You're ruining my concentration." Tequila murmured as she tried to pull herself back from her bent over position. Bryan and Elisabeth looked at each other. They both knew that Tequila and said more then she meant to say and that unlike most people she couldn't lie. Her fairy nature made it impossible she just skated around truths and answered others with questions. Elisabeth looked at Bryan for a moment and then reached for Tequila "Come _bambina_. Sit here." Tequila did as she was told and Jordan realized how that didn't seem to happen all that often. Jordan watched as before his eyes her marks seemed to disappear as the sun disappeared. She looked up at Elisabeth "_Graséis_ Elisa. It needed to be done. I shall have worse before this night is over." Both Bryan and Elisabeth frowned at her. "Tequila …" Tequila stood up. "Shush I have a gift for you. It's probably a good idea to give idea to give it to you both now." Elisabeth looked at her weirdly but said nothing. They all watched as she closed her eyes and grabbed something out of the air and showed a small box wrapped up in her hand. Bryan looked at the box but said nothing while Elisabeth asked "What is it Tequila?" Tequila laughed "It would hardly be a gift if I told you what it is, now would it?" Bryan took the gift and put it in his palm, Elisabeth leaned over to open it. "I should forewarn you though I suppose. Once I give you this gift you can never give it back. If it keeps you up all night or gets you sick or any of the ten thousand things that go with it, you cannot give it back. Do you understand?" Tequila said looking at them. Bryan looked uncomfortable "Will it bite?" Tequila burst into laughter "At some points but you need not worry overly much. Promise me you will raise all of the products from it here at my family house I will be happy." Elisabeth looked at Tequila for a moment. "I promise. I know you would never give us something that we were not ready for." Tequila smiled as Elisabeth once again leaned over her husband's hand and this timed opened the box. Opening the box made it disappear. Both looked up frowning at Tequila. "You now have the gift that your hearts have always called out for, well, in 9 months and 7 days after you two decide to have your first and do something about it." With that said Tequila walked over picked up plate and started to make herself a plate of food. Jordan was the first to realize what she had given them. "You two couldn't have kids?" Both Elisabeth and Bryan looked at him, Elisabeth blushed "No. Ummm… when I got his soul back I never thought of asking for his ability to have children back too. By the time we realized it was too late." Bryan looked at him oddly "What does that have to do with…" He looked at Tequila "You didn't." He looked down at Elisabeth again. "Tequila." She looked up. "Don't worry so much Bryan. He owned me. Besides after the last time he pissed me off and I destroyed his whole army do you really thing Bael is in any mood to say no to me while he stills a few mistresses and some young vampire children that can die just as easily." Jordan looked at her. "You threatened to kill the man who made Bryan a vampire?!" Bryan laughed a very harsh laugh "No Jordan. She threatened the man who made me. Bael isn't just the vampire who made me vampire. Bael is my father." Jordan looked at his old friend and just stared, so many things made sense now. Bryan looked at Tequila "Do you know what you have done?! Bael has never taken anything lightly you know that Tequila!" Tequila looked up at Bryan at mid-rant. "Really Bryan you worry too much. I didn't threaten his life, just your younger siblings that even Cain isn't that fond of. They really are quite annoying. Any way I wouldn't kill him. It would make Sapphira unhappy and she still isn't over Poppy Paul dying. Besides I'm not sure I could kill my own Great Uncle." Jordan looked at her "You and Bryan are cousins?" he choked out. Bryan laughed "Hardly. We are second cousins. Really you know so little of our parentage I'm afraid." Jordan looked at him light suddenly dawning "Who is your Grandfather, Bryan?" Bryan watched him for a moment. Tequila looked at him "It really doesn't matter you know. Bryan was treated the same as every other vampire. He had to be. When he walked away from Bael, Bael swore that if they treated him as his son that he shall die." Jordan realized she had not answered the question, "Tequila who is your Great Grandfather?" Tequila looked at him oddly "I have no great grandfather I only have a _bis abuelo_. Not that _mi bis abuelo_ is any importance to you right now." Jordan knew the only person in this room who didn't know was him. "Elisabeth?" She didn't even turn toward him "I cannot Jordan. There are only two vampires who can tell you and of course the others who know of these two odd history but I'm afraid all but these two who won't tell you and the two vampires who have to ask directly have been sworn to secrecy. No one is to know Jordan. It ruins what could be you would judge them from their parentage not for who they are and no one in their family has ever wanted that." Jordan looked at them upset they would not tell him what he wanted to know. "Tsk, tsk Jordan I told you I can read what you are thinking as long as you're in this house." Bryan glared at him. Tequila looked at them and rolled her eyes. "Eat or go hungry but you are all going to need to eat because I'm almost ready to leave and I will leave you all here, if you are not ready when I am." Elisabeth looked at her "Can't I just eat later?" Tequila laughed "No you are going to have something else to be doing later. You know I think you should name your first after Cain. Make it more modern though name the first boy Caleb and the girl Catherine. Catherine is a pretty middle age name too." Elisabeth smiled "You really gave us the gift of having children didn't you?" "Well I am in charge of watching over vampires and having unhappy beloveds is never good especially when I know I can fix it. So yes Elisa I gave you both the gift that you both wanted so much." Tequila said. Elisabeth laughed "You're right that outfit is perfect for tonight. Bryan hasn't seen me in something like that in such a long time it is going to bring all kinds of wonderful memories." Jordan listened to her then saw the blood that was sat out for him was behind Tequila. Not think about it he came up behind her and leaned over to reach for the blood that Elisabeth had promised him. Instantly Tequila moved and the ring which had been on her finger went into his chest burning his flesh he leaped back and she noticed then who it was. "I'm sorry Jordan but you really should tell me when you are going to come up behind me. Everyone does. I don't take well to others I'm afraid." Jordan looked down were the ring had touched him and saw there was blood staining his white shirt. "What did you do to me?!" He asked. Bryan looked at him "You're actually quite lucky. She didn't bleed you like she did to me several times as a child, I'm afraid her poppy was a great teacher but it was when he died and abuelo took over her training that she became truly dangerous. Besides she will probably heal you before we go and she already apologized and didn't off crying for you so I think we are doing good." Tequila in the mean time rolled her eyes put her ring in the middle of her hair which was in interesting bun on top of her head, walked over to Jordan unbuttoned his shirt and put her hand over the spot that she had made bleed. He knew in that instant he would let her beat him to a bloodied pulp if she would heal him. Her hands just sat on his chest and she concentrated so much that she didn't even seem to know that he was watching her. He was watching her so well he saw something he swore was impossible, her pretty little clear blue eyes turned to silver the color of liquid charcoal then when she was done healing him back to the blue of the clearest body of water. "What are you Tequila?" he whispered not being able to help it, she stiffened. Bryan took hold of her before Jordan could think twice, "What kind of question is that Jordan?" Elisabeth took Tequila's hands whispering so low that even Jordan's superior hearing couldn't hear. "No, no Elisa it won't hurt I can do this. He trusts to me enough to get his brother I suppose I can tell him the truth." In saying Tequila turned toward him and he watched Bryan stiffen so much that you would think he was statue "I am the cross of a fairy and elf. I have the powers of both and don't seem to have the weakness of either. I do not need the outside any more then I need the inside though I will admit I am have more of a weakness for the outside while Tanta has the weakness for the inside a little more than I do but we use both to our advantage. I mostly work and fight outside while she mostly works inside." Jordan watched Bryan relax and knew there was more to the story that he wasn't getting and that they were about as likely to tell him that as they were to tell him who there _bis abuelo_ and _abuelo_ was. That's when it hit him "What is your original language? Spanish right? I remember your accent was quite bad at one time Bryan. I remember that little Spanish dancer you dated and she was always so happy to talk to you in her native tongue I remember her saying. So if you're native tongue is Spanish for the both of you all I have to find out what a _bis abuelo_ and _abuelo_ is then…" both Bryan and Tequila just looked at him. "What is it?" Jordan asked with their startled gazes looked at him. "Well we have never thought of it but well…" Tequila took over "Jordan in the way of family without Spanish names I can only get to great uncle. I can't go any further, Spanish is my blood Jordan. Mis hermanos hablamos español y no ellos comprenden más." She said clearly disturbed admitting a weakness that she didn't know how to explain. Jordan turned to Elisabeth. "What did she just say to me?" Elisabeth laughed. "Jordan you must have truly upset her to make her go back to using plain Spanish. She said that her brother and sisters all speak Spanish and they don't understand any better than she. In fact I can actually verify that, Cameron and Cassandra actually speak almost all Spanish except at work were they speak English. Not one of them can tell you who their grandfather is. They use Spanish for things like that Jordan, all terms for family are Spanish I'm afraid, you're lucky that they know how to say twin in English. Tanta and Tequila can of course get to great uncle in English but to ask them who their Great Grandfather is they can't say. Grandfather means nothing to them. If you were to ask who her tío was she could tell you. By the way tío means uncle. You must ask her words that she can understand. Her own father wouldn't know what you were talking about if you asked him. Malcom and Bryan speak more English then most of their family but they can't tell you Jordan. I know it's frustrating but it's not they don't want to tell you they just don't understand you. Besides if he finds out you're asking about him you're going to wish that you didn't ask. He isn't good when he's mad and right now he's in one of those moods, he will make your death a game. Death doesn't mean anything to him; he hasn't died and there for death means nothing." Bryan turned toward his wife now having a heavy accent "No Elisa, no, no más. ." Tequila took a breath "It's time to go. We may have this conversation later but not right away. I know what I must do Bryan I swear to you I will but not now." Bryan shook his head. "You're right of course we can't have _abuelo_ finding out and killing him. It is necessary; don't use too much energy on it though. You know you are going need most of your energy to help his brother, Julian." Jordan snorted "I actually thought she was going to save her energy to watch over Selena." Tequila visibly paled. "I forgot to tell you Elisa y Bryan! Candy had a daughter!! A beautiful dark haired daughter, I have her at the Matsuno her abuelos won't be able to get her there, unless they send Ryan in." At the word _abuelos _all three looked like they would like to spit and curse. Though when she said that Ryan could get through her little protected area she looked a little worried. "You know I have heard you say Ryan's name several times but I still have no idea who he is." Jordan said realizing that he didn't. "Ryan was a little boy that was born to the only human I, as well as Tanta as well as Stacey, ever befriended. She named him for my brother Cameron Ryan. Days after he was born her parents sued the courts for custody of him so that their only child would come home to them or give them custody of her child. The judge decided they would get custody of him and that none of us, Candy, Tanta, or me could ever go near him. Candy was heartbroken and became destructive towards herself. She didn't care if she lived or died if she didn't have her _bambino_. There was nothing Tanta or I could do so left her to it. We fought the order but without lowering ourselves to her parents level we couldn't fight them, they used their magic to get what they wanted after that. Ryan has lived with them for four years now in trying to destroy herself she must have gotten pregnant with Selena and took the name of the man that fathered her, making it so her parents couldn't track her any more. If they had tracked her they would have taken Selena too. Each of these children was born with a gift. Cain set that up years before, they would each have a gift but they would remain human. Candy's own parents took her gift. They get their gifts when they are teens and her parents didn't want to take a chance that Tanta or I would find a way to give her a new gift so she could keep her son. They need these gifts to stay alive. Well they are sucking up the magic from these gifts to stay alive. I'm afraid Ryan and Selena are the only children left from the generations of Abel. I suppose I could tell Cain what has happened but he would be furious that someone would use the gifts he gave them to destroy another and would probably curse them all before he thought of all the consequences. He would kill all that was left of his brother because two turned out bad. He would never forgive himself for killing his brother again. As he tells me so often, you can't hide from God elskling, you just can't hide." Jordan realized suddenly that Tequila explained a lot in what she had said to him. She also had explained why she didn't talk a lot in front of other vampires, they would of course realize that she wasn't just her, she has mix of cultures. She spoke mostly English with a mix of Spanish but she used Viking words like elskilng with much ease. Elskilng, he thought, darling. He couldn't help but smile. Cain had hit it dead on, she was very much someone a man would call darling.


End file.
